Agony is my name
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen existiert nicht mehr. Es herschen Hass, Rachsucht und Blutdurst, seid Voldemort alles an sich gerissen hat. Wenn sich der Wind dreht, bringt er den wenigen Bewohnern des unbewohbaren Areals den Tod.
1. Der Untergang

_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charas gehören J.K. Rowling und der Titel gehört Rhapsody, die ich abgöttisch verehre. Die Story gehört im groben Harald Mueller, der das ziemlich unbekannte Theaterstück "Totenfloß" geschrieben hat. Seid dieses Mal gewarnt… ich schreibe ja sonst immer lieb, süß und nett, das hier ist nicht so… schauen wir Mal ob ich dafür auch Talent hab, oder das ein Flop wird. Fangen wir einfach mit dem Prolog an.**_

_**Falls jemandem das Stück bekannt ist, mache ich hier mal spontan die Rollenverteilung:**_

_**Hermine als Bjuti, Snape als Kuckuck, Ron als Checker und Draco ist Itai**_

Agony is my Name

_One for the pain and two for my name_

_three for my wonderful kingdom_

_Four for my king, five for my queen_

_Six for the fall of my wisdom..._

_Earth's calling me!_

Voldemort hat die Macht an sich gerissen. Die heute existierende Welt gibt es nicht mehr. Die wenigen bewohnbaren Areale werden vom Vorstand der Todesser regiert. Die Erde ist verseucht und von Blut getränkt…

_VITA, MORTE, GLORIA, ONORE..._

_Airin, Arwald, Tharos in my painful dreams_

Voldemort selber starb schon vor vielen Jahren bei der großen Katastrophe. Im unbewohnbaren Areal, treiben sich noch einige Überlebende herum, die jedoch keine Chance haben. Die Erde ist verseucht und wird sie töten…

Im unbewohnbaren Areal...

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_quando judex est venturus..._

_quantus tremor est futurus,_

_...est venturus!_

Kommt der Tod...

Wenn der Wind sich nach Süden dreht... mit ihm kommt der Fallout… es herrscht ….

_**1. Chapter: **_"Der Untergang "

Das Tor von London 3. Unergründliche, schwarze Nacht. Nichts, kein Laut dringt durch die Stille. Vor dem Tor, im dunklen, schwummerigen Licht stand eine düstere Gestalt, wartend… suchend, in die Stille lauschend.

Diese Gestalt musste eine reine Überlebensmaschine sein, im unbewohnbaren Areal (UA) konnte nichts lange existieren, ohne selber der Verseuchung zu erliegen.

Im Umfeld der Gestalt nur halb verweste Leichen, Tiergerippe, alles was aus dem bewohnbaren Areal (BA) als Abfall ausgespuckt wird. Ein Schwall von Müll wurde aus einem der kleineren Tore herausgeschleudert. Langsam ging die Gestalt darauf zu und beugt sich darüber, auf der Suche nach etwas essbaren, für seinen nahezu zerstörten Körper.

Mit einem Mal wurde der Unbekannte von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und ein Schwall Blut stürzte aus seinem Mund und verfärbte die Erde unter ihm in tiefes rot.

Abermals öffnete sich die Klappe, dem folgte jedoch ein Schrei und die schwarze Gestalt verschwand mit einem leisen Rascheln im Schatten eines Müllberges.

Eine blonder, junger Mann lag am Boden vor dem Tor, zusammengekauert zwischen Tierkadavern und Leichen. Krampfartig richtete er sich auf und blickte stumm zum Tor hinauf.

"Verdammt, das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen! Lasst mich wieder rein!" er brach wieder zusammen und kroch mühsam die Rampe zum Tor hoch. Als er sie erreichte hämmerte er mit seinen Fäusten dagegen, doch kein Laut war zu hören.

Verzweifelt schrie er: "Das ist ungesetzlich! Ich werde dem Vorstand Meldung machen! Ihr braucht mich. Ich habe Voldemort immer die Treue gehalten! Ich habe niemals gegen eins seiner Gesetze verstoßen!" Seine Stimme versagte. "Ich habe nie in alten Büchern gelesen! Nie über mein Leben nachgedacht! Ich habe nie fragen gestellt! Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Lasst mich rein!" Die Stimme wurde nun zu einem dumpfen Flüstern. "Ich habe nie geliebt! Ich schwöre, nie habe ich eine Regel gebrochen! Ich habe 6 Auroren getötet, ich habe Harry Potter ausgeliefert! Und ihr verbannt mich jetzt ins UA? Das ist Mord! Nackter Mord!" Ein letztes Mal erhob er noch seine Stimme.

"Lasst mich doch wieder rein!"

Plötzlich senkte hörte er hinter sich ein Sirren in der Luft und befand sich wenig später in einem Netz. Eine schwarze Gestalt kniete sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn genau.

Der blonde Mann schaute panisch nach seinem Peiniger und blickte direkt in ein paar grüne Augen, die ihn voller Argwohn betrachteten.

"Was willse?" fauchte er den Mann mit den grünen Augen an.

"Sieh mal einer an. Wenn das nicht Draco Malfoy ist. Was tut so einer wie du im UA?" Dabei ruckte er so an dem Netz, dass Draco nach vorne geschleudert wurde.

"Ronald Weasley!" zischte er böse. "Wie kommt's? Immer noch nicht tot? Wir dachten, dass dir das UA den Rest geben würde!"

"Wie man sieht nicht." Ron lachte kalt und wollte nach Malfoy packen, doch dieser warf sich blitzschnell herum.

"Das darfst du nicht!"

"Was?"

"Mich berühren! Die zweite Regel!"

"So ein Scheiß, hier interessiert das keinen mehr, jetzt lass dich anfassen, damit ich sehen kann, ob du wenigstens noch nutzbar bist." sagte Ron und griff mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Netz.

"Wenn das der Vorstand hört…" jammerte Draco verzweifelt.

"Vorstand?" Ron hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue.

"Zentralinstanz von London 3! Todesservorsitz!"

"Der Vorstand ist hier nicht mehr relevant. Und jetzt, lass mich dein Blut checken, damit ich sehen kann, ob du auch schon chemisch verseucht bist." Ron hob sein Messer in Richtung Malfoys Hals. "Es wird auch nicht wehtun. Falls du nicht genießbar bist, werde ich das schon durch einen kleinen Schnitt sehen."

"Nein! Lass das! Sie haben mich nur irrtümlich ausgewiesen. Sie werden mich sicher wiederholen! Ich bin Draco Malfoy! Ich habe Harry Potter ausgeliefert!" flehte Malfoy, doch als Ron weitere Anstalten machte, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, erstarb seine Stimme zu einem leisen Flüstern. "Ich bin unterm Deathstrich…"

"Sagt jeder. Ich habe genug Gründe dich umzulegen Malfoy, also halt deine verdammte Schnauze und lass mich dein Blut checken."

Langsam schnitt Ron Draco einen kleinen Ritz in den Hals. Das Blut sprudelte hervor, zeigte jedoch einen leichten, grünen Schimmer.

"Unbrauchbar!" fauchte Ron und gab Malfoy, der immer noch wimmernd im Netz hing, einen Tritt gegen die Wirbelsäule.

Sich krümmend, mit Tränen in den Augen, richtete sich Malfoy wieder auf.

"Lass mich aus diesem Scheißnetz heraus!"

"Warum sollte ich, Bastard, sabbernder? Du könntest hier krepieren, mir wäre das herzlich egal. Du wirst es eh tun, ob mit oder ohne Netz."

Als hätte er sich erbarmt, packte Ron das Netz und zog es von dem leidenden Malfoy herunter, der immer noch seine Hände an die ihm eben zugefügte Wunde.

"Was ist das da?" fragte Malfoy.

"Was?" knurrte Ron ihn an.

Malfoy wies auf seinen nicht mehr vorhandenen rechten Arm.

"Ein besonders freundlicher Todesser hat mit einen Blutfluch auf den Hals gehetzt!"

Ron wandte sich zum gehen um, doch Malfoy rief ihm hinterher.

"Wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!"

"Kann ich sehr wohl und das werde ich auch tun! Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, dann sage ich es dir: Man sagt, dass Liverpool 7 weder verseucht ist, noch von Todessern regiert wird, weil es dort einen Aufstand gab. Dorthin werde ich gehen. Ich will raus aus diesem UA!"

"Du könntest mich mitnehmen!" versuchte es Malfoy.

"Dich? Nie im Leben. Eher würde ich mit Freuden in den großen Ölsee bei Dover springen!" schnauzte Ron ihn wutentbrannt an.

"Zu unserer Zeit in Hogwarts warst du niemals so jähzornig!" sagte Malfoy leise.

"Willste das Messer spüren, oder hältst du von alleine deine Schnauze?"

"Nimm mich mit… ich könnte sicher nützlich sein."

"Wofür? Du bist verseucht, früher oder später verreckst du elendig! Sieh dich doch an…"

Malfoy schaute an sich runter und blieb an dem zerfleischten linken Fuß hängen. "Ja, aber…"

"Du gehst wie ein Zaunfahl, was ist mit deinem Bein los? Du hast zu viel Cadmium in dir. Ich habe genug damit gesehen! Ab 0,5 PPM bist du ex. Der Kalk in deinen Knochen wird abnehmen und dein Skelett wird schrumpfen. Dazu Blutarmnot, Atemnot und Lunge kaputt…. Erzähl MIR nicht, dass ich dich noch brauchen könnte."

Malfoy starrte ihn an. Seine Hände bewegten sich, als wollte er etwas greifen, aber er griff ins Leere… so fühlte er sich auch.

"Nimm mich mit. Und wenn nicht, werde ich dir folgen, wenn ich eh sterben muss, dann will ich das nicht einsam tun."

Ron schaute Malfoy eine Weile eingehend an, der hier so fehl am Platz vor ihm kniete. Was würde er ihm schon nützen. Immerhin, wenn er hier bleiben würde, hätte Ron die sichere Gewissheit, dass er hier sterben würde.

Mitleid und Hass rangen in ihm.

"Verdammt, okay… ich nehm dich mit. Für irgendwas wirst du schon noch von Nutzen sein. Malfoy, lass dir nur eins gesagt sein. Das macht uns noch lange nicht zu Gefährten oder irgendetwas dem ähnlichen…"


	2. Das Land der Unsterblichen

_**Chapter 2: **_„Das Land der Unsterblichen"

Themseufer hinter London. Malfoy war mehr hinter Ron her gekrochen, als dass er ihm aufrecht hatte folgen können. Seine Beine schmerzten wie die Hölle, immer wenn das Blut durch seine Venen pulsierte.

Ron machte eine schnelle Geste, als Malfoy sich versuchte aufzurichten. „Stopp!" zischte er mit glühenden Augen.

„Was?"

„Siehst du das nicht? Dort sitzt ein Mann umgeben von einem Berg aus Knochen. Abartig!"

„Ich kann ihn nur verschwommen sehen."

Ron riss ihn grob an den Haaren zu sich, und beäugte misstrauisch Dracos grau - blaue Augen. Plötzlich richtete er sich wieder auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den düsteren Mann, der sich nicht regte.

„Was willst du mit ihm machen, er wird dir schon nichts tun."

„Schnauze, Malfoy! Wenn ich deine Meinung hören will, dann frage ich danach!" Er gab dem knienden Malfoy abermals einen Tritt und wandte sich wieder an den dunklen Mann, der nun langsam und behäbig den Kopf hob und Draco und Ron aus seinen käferschwarzen Augen musterte.

„Verzieht euch!"

Ron lachte roh. „Sicher..."

„Ich bin alt..."

„Und Lebensmüde, wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst."

„Dich pack ich locker..." Ruckartig war der schwarze Mann aufgestanden. Seine strähnigen, schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und sein schwarzer Mantel war zerschlissen.

Ron zog seine Eisenkette und schwang sie bedrohlich vor dem schwarzen Mann.

„Verschwinde von unserem Weg, oder dein Kopf sitzt nicht mehr lange auf deinem Hals!" fauchte er und ging drohend ein Stück näher. Mit einem katzenhaften Sprung warf der zwar deutlich ältere, aber keinesfalls schwächere Mann, Ron zu Boden. Ron keuchte vor Überraschung und stolperte mit ihm zu Boden. Draco schaute stumm zu, seine Augen flackerten. Mittlerweile konnte er die Kämpfenden nur noch schemenhaft erkennen.

Der schwarze Mann stand langsam auf und entstaubte seinen zerschlissenen Ledermantel.

„Noch etwas zu sagen, Weasley? Oder kann ich jetzt endlich zufrieden Weitersterben."

Ron wischte sich den blutigen Mund. „Severus Snape... ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Wie heißt es so schön? Unkraut vergeht nicht!"

Snapes nachtschwarzen Augen blitzten diabolisch. „Haarscharf erkannt." zischte Snape.

Dracos Mund blieb offen stehen. Severus Snape, der Verräter, ein Mitschuldiger, mit besonderer Bedeutung.

„Und der junge Malfoy, wie putzig! Dann habe ich ja bald meine alte Klasse zusammen. Zuckersüß!" Snape verschränkte die Arme.

„Wie hast du elendes Arschloch überlebt." fauchte Malfoy wutentbrannt.

Snape zuckte monoton mit den Schultern. „Ist doch uninteressant."

Ron rappelte sich hoch und schaute über Snapes Schulter und erkannte eine kleine Wasserlache.

„Meine Wasservorräte..." er machte einen lauernden Schritt nach hinten.

„Richtiges Wasser?" hauchte Draco.

„Aber ohne Indi wäre ich ex!" zischte Snape aufgebracht.

„Indi?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Fisch dient als Indikator. Solange er lebt ist das Wasser trinkbar. Ohne Indi wäre ich ex..." er rollte mit den Augen und Draco fühlte beinahe schon, dass mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer etwas nicht stimmte.

„Woher ist dein Trinkeignungstest?" wollte Draco wissen.

Snape schloss die Augen und antwortete: „BA Schottland 4, früher Glasgow."

„Sieh an, der Verräter war im bewohnbaren Areal." zischte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.

„"Ja, dort hinter den Hügelketten war ich. Ich kam bis an die Mauer heran."

„Keine MGs?" fragte Draco nachdenklich.

„Nein, man kennt mich..."

„Und?" wollte Ron wissen und schaute Snape dabei immer noch zornesfunkelnd an.

„Die Gegend ist jetzt auch kaputt, Bis zu 10 Kilometer nur Flechten und hartes Gras. Exen Hasen, Eidechsen, Mäuse. Endlose Weite von Tod und Zerstörung. Manchmal stinkt es herüber. Todesgeruch." Snape sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Chemieshit, Verfall, Fäulnis, Gestank. Ja,... dorthin geht niemand mehr.

Draco wischte sich über die Augen. Sie waren trocken und alles verschwamm vor ihm. „Fallout?"

„Kommt mit dem Nordwind..." sagte Snape lakonisch.

„Woher?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern: „Das weiß man nie..." Er stand auf und starrte angestrengt in die Ferne.

„Was siehst du?" fragte Draco und schaute zu dem größeren Mann hoch.

„Wie die Flamme steht."

Draco kniff angestrengt die Augen zu. „Welche Flamme?"

„Der brennende Ölsee. Seit der großen Katastrophe. Jetzt dreht sie nach Süden. Nordwind!" antwortete Snape mit düsterer Stimme.

„Die Flamme die nach Süden kippt –" wiederholte Draco...

„Ja, da, kurz vor dem Horizont." sagte Ron leise.

Malfoy schlug die Hände vor die Augen und begann leise zu wimmern, während er kraftlos auf die Knie sackte. „Ich sehe nichts. Nur dunkle Schleier. Sonne, schwarze Wand. Und die Augen brennen. Verdammt, wie es brennt. Ron..." dabei packte er in Rons Richtung... „Ich kann die Flamme über dem Ölsee nicht mehr sehen."

Ron packte Draco unwirsch an den Haaren und riss ihm die Arme vom Gesicht. „Strahlenblindheit!"

„Was?"

„Da oben ist der Ozon im Arsch! Shitsonne knallt voll durch. Wie ein Messerstich in deine Augen. Ultraviolette Verbrennungen. Deine Augen kannst du abschreiben, Junge!"

Ron holte aus und schlug Draco wutentbrannt ins Gesicht.

Malfoy stolperte und fiel in das verbrannte Gras. „Wieso schlägst du mich?" fauchte er.

„Weil ich keinen Blinden mit mir herumschleppen will!"

„Siehst du die Flamme, Weasley?" zischte Snape.

Ron hielt die Hand über die Augen. „Kippt Südwärts."

Durch Snapes Körper ging ein leichtes Schaudern. „Dann kommt der Tod..." Langsam wandte sich Snape um zu seinem Knochenberg und blieb dort mit Blick gen Himmel stehen.

Ron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was hast du da?"

Snape drehte sich schwerfällig zu ihm um. „Was meinst du?"

Ron deutete auf die Kabel, die aus Snapes Kopf ragten und unter seinem zerfetzten Mantel verschwanden.

„Meine Erinnerungen. Sind schon lange defekt, manchmal kommen sie durcheinander, dann mischen sie sich..."

Neugierig betrachtete Ron die Kabel und berührte eins.

Die Funken blitzten auf und Snape wandte sich ruckartig um.

Ron trat vorsichtig an Snape heran. „Alles okay?"

Malfoy stand ebenfalls vorsichtig auf und klammerte sich an Ron's Arm.

Snape begann mit monotoner Stimme zu sprechen.

„Die Toten Bäume dort waren Eichen. Sie lebten lange. Dort bis zum Horizont war alles grün. Und Vögel gab es... hunderte... Bis zur Katastrophe..."

Ron runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. „Ich glaube ich habe etwas kaputt gemacht, an dem Alten."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihm sind zwei Erinnerungsstränge durcheinander geraten."

Snapes Stimmer wurde verzweifelt. „Sie kamen alle hier vorbei. Noch Wochen danach. Ein endlos langer Zug von Menschen. Ein kleines Kind. Seine Haut war schwarz und hing in Fetten herab. Schwarze Fetzen vom Gesicht, Bauch und Händen... –

-Man lebte gern. Jeder ... sogar ich...-

-Und das Kind hielt die Arme hoch vor Schmerzen, als trüge er etwas Unsichtbares.

-Ich zeigte den Leuten den großen, alten Schicksalsstrom abendländischer Geschichte. Ja die Themse der große Schicksalsstrom.

-Ich sehe sie jetzt noch vor mir! Sie zogen wie Zombies an mir vorbei, gar nicht wie Menschen von dieser Welt. Sie waren alle betäubt und verwirrt. Und bewegten sich stumm wie Automaten. –

-Sie lächelte so wunderbar. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare... –

-Blutungen ohne Gerinnung, Splitterfrakturen, Fleichrissen, auslaufende Augen –

-Wir saßen oft auf dem Balkon. Sie war so schön. Es war verboten, aber es war mir egal. –

-Sie gingen stumm an mir vorbei, um irgendwo auf dem Feld da zu sterben. Uralte Kulturen, historische Städte, Baudenkmäler alter Zeiten. –

-Sayuri... –

-Ihre braunen Stiefel mit Fellbesatz... Ihr ganzer Körper war purpurrot, die rechte Seide halb aufgerissen...

-Und immer wieder dieser Wind, der um sie sagenumwobene Loreley wehte..."


	3. Schwarzer Engel

_**Chapter 3: „Schwarzer Engel" (Hermines Rückkehr)**_

Ron machte eine abfällige Geste. „Du hängst halb im Jenseits. Nur von ganz fern seine Stimme: Hier ist Snape euer Häuptling! Spricht sein großes Wort zu den Toten! Verfluchter Wichser, sei froh, wenn ich dir die Eingeweide nicht herausreiße."

„Lass ihn, bitte..." bat Draco Ron leise. „Er ist nicht mehr ganz dicht."

„Schnauze, Malfoy." fuhr Ron auf und versetzte dem geschwächten Malfoy einen derben Tritt gegen sein kaputtes Bein, sodass er zu Boden stürzte.

Grob packte Ron ihn und riss ihn wieder hoch. „Nimm den Scheißkerl mit." fauchte er übellaunig mit einer Geste auf Snape. Orientierungslos stand Draco da, mit einer hilflosen Geste streckte er die Hände aus, ließ sie jedoch bald wieder sinken.

„Siehste nichts mehr?" fuhr Ron ihn an.

„Nein, fast gar nichts..." wisperte Draco matt.

Ron schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Verdammte Scheiße, du bist nicht mehr brauchbar für mich, krepier doch endlich!"

Wutentbrannt stapfte Ron ein paar Schritte von dem blonden jungen Mann weg und packte Snape an der Schulter.

Snape schüttelte seine Hand ab und wandte sich mit starrem Blick an Ron. „Der Wind hat auf Westen zurückgedreht."

„Du kommst mit nach Liverpool. Als Futterration oder sonst was. Für irgendetwas wirst du gut sein."

Mit fahlem Gesicht wandte Snape sich wieder um. „Etwas besseres als den Tod wirst du auch in Liverpool nicht finden."

Dracos Wimmern mischte sich in ihr Gespräch.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Snape mit monotoner Stimme.

„Strahlenblindheit. Der macht's nicht mehr lange." gab Ron im selben Tonfall zurück.

Snape erhob sich. „Ich mach dem blinden Shitter eine Leine..."

Die Landschaft war genetisch entartet, Riesensauerampfer wucherte aus dem Boden, neben riesenhaften vergilbten Sonnenblumen.

Ron warf seinen Sack auf das vertrocknete Gras und Snape tat es ihm nach einer Weile gleich. Auch Draco ließ sich langsam nieder und tastete vorsichtig mit seinen Händen den Boden ab.

Ron machte nachdenklich einige Schritte auf den Sauerampfer zu und berührte vorsichtig eines der Blätter.

„Scheint okay zu sein." sagte er leise und riss eines der Riesenblätter vom Stiel ab.

Dracos Fuß hatte eine leichte Blutspur hinterlassen und seine Augen hatten eine trübe Farbe angenommen, die sich mit jedem mal hinsehen verschlechterte.

Snape bewegte sich langsam und fahrig, sein Körper sperrte sich gegen jeden Schritt. Hinter ihm raschelte es.

Ruckartig fuhr Ron herum und riss eines der Blätter in die Höhe.

Ein Mädchen saß dahinter. Eine junge Frau in einem einfachen Leinenkleid. Sie hockte im Schneidersitz, es hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ihre langen Haare fielen in ihr Gesicht.

„Hier Fressmaschine!" flüsterte sie und reichte ihm ein Stück Sauerampfer.

Ron zog eine Augebraue hoch und das Mädchen hob den Kopf langsam an. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war chemisch zerstört. Die rechte zeigte, dass sie früher einmal schön gewesen sein musste. Langsam erhob sie sich.

„Seid willkommen, Wanderer aus der Ferne! Der Schirm Gottes wird sich über euch öffnen und die große Atavar, Göttin des Schmerzes und der Musik, wird euch in ihre Arme nehmen."

„Sie ist auch verrückt. Eine Horde von verrückten im UA die der Hölle entgegengeistern." murmelte Ron.

„Wer ist da..." fragte Malfoy leise und kroch auf allen vieren ein Stück näher an Ron an.

„Eine hässliche Schlampe, nicht der Rede Wert."

„Nein, sie ist schön..." entgegnete Snape.

Ron hob grob ihren Kopf an. „Und die Warzen?" Plötzlich wurden seine Augen starr vor Schreck. „Hermine...?" flüsterte er erschrocken.

Sie griff seine Hand und stieß sie von sich. „Keine Warzen! Tautröpfchen sind's, ja Tautröpfchen, wenn die Sonne erwacht. Auf einem frühen Rosenblatt. Da glotz, wie schön! Seht diese Haut, die reine Stirn der Engel! Ja, ich bin fernen Himmeln geweiht! Ich bin schön! Na wo bleiben deine Sprüche, du Fuck? So schön, dass man erschüttert ins Knie bricht!"

Ron begann düster zu lachen und antwortete spöttisch: „Eine wahre Schönheit."

„Das soll die Granger sein?" Snape kicherte abfällig. „Wenn sie es einmal war, dann erinnert sie sich nicht wirklich gut an uns."

„Schnauze, seniler Sack... Hermine, ich bin es... Ron..."

Die junge Frau warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann leise zu lachen. „Ich habe viele Namen, Ihr könnt mich Flora, Julia, Roma oder Fauna nennen. Doch Hermine... diesen Namen hörte ich lange nicht mehr."

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Ron nachdenklich.

Sie berührte zaghaft sein Gesicht, doch ihre Augen blieben unbewegt und starr. „Die Kälte ist zu groß" entgegnete sie.

„Ganz klar ein Opfer ihres Wissens." sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„Wieso?" fauchte Ron.

„Sie kennt nur noch ihre Bücher. Gedächtnis zerrüttelt."

Indes hatte sich Hermine bei dem wimmernden Draco niedergelassen.

„Ich habe euch den Frühling mitgebracht..."

Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wasn Ding? Krass läufig, die Verrückte."

Hermine stand auf und kam Rons Gesicht ganz nahe. „Frühling, das war, als alles anfing zu blühen! Kommt, wir gehen durchs blühende Land. Die Wälder sind grün, die Felder, die Wiesen – Griffel vonne Titten, du Wichs! – grün und mit farbigen Blumen bestickt. Die Luft is voll Flieder – und Veilchenduft und der Himmel spannt einen blauen Bogen."

Draco hielt sich dir Ohren zu und wimmerte: „Neinneinnein, ich will nichts hören! Ordnungswidriger Shit!"

„Halt die Fresse, Malfoy. Weiter..."

Und Hermine sprach eindringlich weiter. „Wir treten in einen Buchenwald mit neuem, frischen Frühlingsgrün, füllen den Kopf mit den stimmen der Vögel, knien nieder auf dunkelgrünem Moos und schauen zu den hohen Bäumen empor. Wie die Zweige von jungen Blättern und Knospen strotzen!"

Mit einem Mal sprach sie auf und riss Malfoy die Hände von den Ohren. Ihre Stimme wurde laut. „Knospen strotzten, is das nichts, du Klotz? Und wir legen die Arme um eine Birke, umschlingen sie, drücken sie an die Brust, von Glück geschüttelt und vor Freude toll! Ja, so ein Frühling in Zauberfarben! Die blauen Anemonen, der tiefgrüne Klee, die weißen Wälder der Kirschblütenzeit ..."

Draco wand sich im vergilbten Gras und presste weiter die Hände auf die Ohren: „Ich will nicht wissen, wie es früher war!" fauchte er wutentbrannt.

„Hast du 'n Hau?" wollte Hermine mit herrischer Stimme wissen.

„Ich will nicht wissen wie es früher war..." Draco versagte die Stimme.

„Wenn du nicht weißt, was früher war, weißt du auch nicht, wer du bist." entgegnete sie leise mit traurigen Augen.

„Was tust du hier." Ron stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und schaute sie durchdringend an.

„Ich hüte den Zitronenfalter in meiner linken Hand und den Feuersalamander in meiner rechten, da, glotz!"

Ruckartig hielt sie Ron ihre Hände entgegen, auf denen alte Tätowierungen zu erkennen waren. Ein verschnörkelter Schmetterling in ihrer linken und ein Salamander in ihrer rechten Hand. „Keine Angst es kommt noch besser: Die Sonnenrosette im schwarzen Stein – den halbmondfarbenen Drachenthron und – das lautlos stampfende Herz der Welt – Na? Ich hab sie alle noch drauf! Solche Wörter dürfen nicht verloren gehen! Ich hole sie in diese Welt – bunter Staub, der von Sternen fällt.

Snape seufzte. „Total Shizo die Alte. Was hat dich hergebracht, Kind?"

„Meine Seele, die mir gesagt hat: Geh!"

Ron hatte ihr Schweigend zugehört, doch er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen. „Gleich säufste dein eigenes Blut, beantworte die Scheiß Frage!"

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder. „Die Seele weiß das... sie muss es wissen..."


	4. Das Totenfloß

_**4. Chapter: „**_Das Totenfloß"

Hermine lachte schrill.

„Was macht ihr für böse Gesichter! Streift ab diese schmerzende Maske der Angst! Kommt zu mir, nehmt den weinenden Kopf aus den Händen! Kommt, die ihr in Schatten und Asche lebt. Erhebt euch, werft das Kreuz ab von euren Schultern. Kommt, seid nicht mehr euer eigenes Grab! Steht auf, entfaltet eure Flügel! Die Schwärze der Nacht habt ihr nur geträumt. Und auch die Todeslilien im Trauerfeld eurer Tage. Und vergesst die lange finstere Zeit! Ja, tut den Geruch der Gefangenschaft ab! Seht, es ist ein strahlender Tag! Nachtfalter waren wir allesamt. Schwarze Rosen in dunkler Nacht! Unmengen von zärtlichem Lächeln. Gefühle von unvergleichlicher Freiheit! Ein Strauß unbeschreiblichen Glücks... Ach, dass es nie vorbei gehen möge! Wie halte ich diese fliehende Zeit...?"

„Verfluchte Hexe." zischte Ron abwertend und spuckte auf den Boden. „Ich kill sie."

Draco klammerte sich an Rons Bein und versuchte aufzustehen wurde jedoch mit einer groben Geste abgewehrt. „Ruhe, du blinder Scheißkerl."

„Ich glaube ich erkenne etwas... dort auf dem Fluss..." hauchte Draco leise.

Ron wandte sich um und auch Snape lenkte schwerfällig seinen Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche.

„Der kleine Bastard hat recht... Ein Floß! Damit kommen wir nach Liverpool."

..::~::..

Eine Weile waren sie so durch die Nacht gefahren. Nichts regte sich um sie herum, selbst das moosgrüne Wasser schien still zustehen. Eine Hundemeute heulte entfernt.

Severus Snape saß stumm am Steuer und blickte auf den Fluss.

„Ron!"

Ron sprang aus seine Ecke auf. Er, Draco und Hermine hatten sich als erste schlafen gelegt.

„Was ist?" fauchte er aggressiv.

„Du bist dran."

Ron wollte gerade Snapes Platz übernehmen, als er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde und das Blut sprudelte aus seinem Mund.

Hermine, von den Geräuschen geweckt konnte nur noch erkennen, wie Ron sich bemühte das Blut von seinem Schutzanzug zu entfernen.

Hermine lachte silberhell. „Guten Morgen, Tautröpfchen! Seid ihr noch da? –Ja wir sind da.- Und du Tod? – Ihr habt mich also noch nicht verlassen..."

Ron hob eine Augenbraue und lachte spöttisch. „Jubelphase vorbei?"

„Fuckoff!"

Das erneute Heulen der Hundemeute, das jetzt näher klang, ließ die Beiden verstummen.

Hermine seufzte. „Raubhunde. Verfolgen mich schon ewig!"

„Wie viel?"

„Erst ein paar Dutzend, jetzt nur noch fünf. Die anderen gingen bei London 2 ex. Dioxinzone. Glotz, da sindse!"

Das Jaulen und unheimliche Hecheln und Gurgeln war wieder näher gekommen.

Ron lachte hysterisch. „Fressfeinde! Räudiges Vieh! Fletscht nur die Reißer! Knurrt im Dunkeln! Ron macht euch alle ex!" er leckte sich die Lippen. „Haben mich so manche Nacht gejagt... und ich sie..."

Das Floß trieb ab und die Hundemeute entfernte sich langsam von ihnen.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her?" wollte Ron nach einer Weile von Hermine wissen.

„Dover 4."

„Mörderisches Biotop." Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

„Hypermalade Horrorschau."

Ron lachte roh und griff nach Hermines Armen. „Wie nett, Granger, dass gerade wir uns hier wieder treffen. Ich hatte lang keine weibliche Gesellschaft."

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Lass mich..."

Ron langte ein wenig fester zu, sodass Hermine einen Schrei ausstieß.

Mit einem mal wandte sie sich mit ihrer gesunden Gesichtshälfte Ron zu und ihr Blick war zum ersten Mal klar, doch Ron, wie in Raserei riss sie eng an sich.

Hermine jedoch hielt den Blick starr. "Wenn ich so denke bin ich verloren. Dann schwillt eine Tränenflut in mir! Und hämmert mir gegen die Augen! Wie eine Brandung ans Kliff. Dann bin ich wieder im dunklen Land! Grufttief verloren im schwarzen Eis. Und über mir exe Drachenflieger, die Leichenflügel weit ausgespannt. Total maniakish, son Biotop!

Nein, auch du wirst nicht! Ich mag die grauen Betttücher nicht! Und auch nicht die feuchten, salzigen Kissen! Ron, du fuckst mein brain no more! Never!"

Verblüfft ließ Ron sie los. "Drakes and Snakes... was für eine Frau..."

Stille war über das Totenfloß gefallen und die Gespräche waren nach und nach eingefroren. Nach einer Weile wagte sich Ron als erster zu Wort. "Und weshalb biste im Unbewohnbaren, Kleine?"

Hermine verschrenkte die Arme auf der Brust. "Ich habe in alten Büchern gelesen."

Draco setzte sich stöhnend auf. "Verstoß gegen das achte Gebot."

"Alte Bücher kriegt man nicht mehr." antwortete Snape nach einer Weile.

Hermine lachte schrill. "Zum Kaputtmachen schon."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du warst Memory Destroyer?"

„Bücher, Bilder, Fotos. Alles haben wir verbrannt.

Snape schauderte in seinen Lumpen. „Ein schlimmer Beruf."

„Und warum hast du gelesen?" Dracos Stimme war ein kaum noch hörbares Krächzen.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht weils verboten war. Hirnrissiger Reiz! Dann wurde ich süchtig. Nach alten Wörtern, Bildern, Geschichten. Nach Stimmungen, Phantasien, Gefühlen. Und jetzt sperrt eure Schallöcher auf: Ich war ein einziges Verlangen und Sehnen, ein Zurückfließen in die Vergangenheit! Das'n Satz, eh? Wien verstreuter Stern inner endlosen Nacht. Ja, ich wollte alles über uns wissen und verschlang das Vergangene wie- wie ein Hungerbrot!"

„Brainkotz" fauchte Ron und ließ sich in der Mitte des Floßes nieder.

Hermine fuhr auf. „Es war im Jahr nach der Trinkwasserkatastrophe. Die Todesser waren Nacht für Nacht unterwegs. Im exen Herzen der Stadt schnitten sie den Leuten das Fleisch aus dem Leib. Schlachtorgien in der Finsternis. Ich sah sie nicht, ich hatte meine Bücher. Ich redete auch nicht mehr. Monatelang redete ich kein Wort. Ich schämte mich unserer Wörter. Das ganze Shitanskitandfuck! Es waren schöne Tage und Wochen dort. Ich las mit fieberndem, tönendem Herzen, bis alle Gegenwart versank. So sehr vergaß icg den Schmerz der Zeit, dass ich erst erwachte, als sie mich holten. Wie sie mich fest nahmen, lächelte ich. Ich hatte gerade in Bio fünf unter der Kuppel am künstlichen See in einem Buch mit Waldgedichten gelesen. Ich war ihnen überlegen. - Oh, diese fuckarschigen Zombies!"

..::~::..


	5. Die Sache mit dem Fisch

_**5. Chapter: **_Die Sache mit dem Fisch...

Ron packte Draco ziemlich grob am Arm und schliff ihn hinab zum Rand des Floßes. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf. Jede Bewegung, jede Berührung schien seine Haut zu verbrennen.

Snape richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Hey, was tust du?"

„Ballast abwerfen." zischte Ron und hielt Malfoy am beschmutzten Kragen über die grausige Wasseroberfläche. „Für alle reicht das Fressen nicht."

„Snape wiegt wesentlich mehr als ich." kreischte der strampelnde Draco.

Snapes Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Deswegen hast du mich mitgenommen."

„Noch vor Liverpool 7 wird er dich fressen." stieß Draco zwischen seinen heftigen Atemgeräuschen hervor.

Snape lächelte amüsiert. „Dazu gehören zwei."

Ron griff hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Wut aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Ans Ruder mit dir!"

Und zu Dracos Schrecken verschwand Snape in den vorderen Teil des Floßes. Ron schien jedoch genug von seinem grausigen Spiel zu haben, denn er setzte Draco auf die Kante des Floßes.

„Gefühl, wie hundert Stiche mitm Messer."

„Wo?"

Er reichte Ron seinen linken Arm. „Hier. Und da! Und überall!"

„Nervenrisse." Ron zog heftig an Dracos Arm und Draco brach auf die Knie und wand sich schreiend auf den chemieverseuchten Planken.

„Da lacht der Dreck." schnaubte Snape.

„Body, der wahre Dreck bist du." fauchte Ron mit einem manischen Glimmen in den Augen. „Du bist vor uns geboren, oder biste kein Neunzehnhunderter, eh?"

„Er hat euch dieses Floß verschafft." meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal Hermine zu Wort.

„Meine Geduld ist am Ende." schrie Ron.

„Ron, meine Angst ist verbraucht." sagte Hermine gleichgültig und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu.

„Gebt mir Wasser." flehte Draco.

„Indi ist weg." sagte Hermine mit einem desinteressierten Blick.

„Du hast den Scheiß Fisch gefressen." tobte Draco, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, welcher der Schatten sein Peiniger war.

„Willste den Ex inne Kaldaunen?" fauchte Ron schließlich den wimmernden Malfoy an.

„Ron, warum hast du das getan?" fragte Hermine sehr ruhig. Ein kleines Stück des Fischs war noch übrig und lag nun auf dem Grund der Wasserkaraffe.

„Er braucht Power für Livperool." Dracos Stimme war leise geworden. „Fressen macht sein Body immun. Er will clean sein. Tief unterm Deathstrich. Tief, die Hundesau, tief, tief!"

Hermine lachte schrill und deutete auf die Blutflecken auf Rons Anzug. „Ha, und das da?"

„Wogenschaum, roter Wogenschaum."

„Ron, du hast den Tod in dir."

„Fresse!"

„Das treibt diesen Hass in dir hervor."

..::~::..

Malfoy lag ein wenig Abseits von Ron auf dem Rücken. Er glaubte Snape in seiner Nähe zu spüren. Vorsichtig erhob er sich ein wenig und spähte angestrengt durch das Dunkel.

„Snape?"

Snape wandte sich mit deinen zerfetzten Erinnerungsträngen langsam Malfoy zu. „Was ist?"

„Wer weiß jetzt, ob das Wasser clean ist?"

„Nur Ron."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er drei Saufchecker hat."

„Denkt er..."

„Eben."

So schnell Malfoys kranke Beine ihn noch trugen, griff nach Rons Kette und ließ sie bedrohlich kreisen, doch er ächzte unter den Schmerzen. Ron selbst hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, was Draco da tat, er starrte leise brabbelnd auf das Wasser und wiegte sich vor und zurück.

Hermine jedoch hatte ihn bemerkt und trat nahe an ihn heran.

„Ich bins, Draco, Hermine!" rief sie mit schriller Stimme. „Lass sie fallen."

Dracos Hände konnten den Griff nicht mehr halten und schlaff sackte die Kette zurück auf den Boden des Floßes. Aus Dracos lichtlosen Augen rannen Tränen. „Wir haben keinen Indikator mehr, wir werden elendig zu Grunde gehen."

Ron war bei Hermines Schrei näher gekommen, doch seine Augen ruhten nicht auf Malfoy, sondern auf Snape, der sich heimlich in der letzten Ecke des dahintreibenden Floßes den letzten Rest des Fischs in den Mund schob.

„Hermine." zischte er.

Snape erstarrte.

„Severus Snape!" schrie Hermine durch die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Was ist los?" wimmerte Malfoy.

„Severus Snape frisst unseren Fisch." gab Ron unwillig zurück.

„Dieser Fisch ist mein Eigentum." sagte Snape gefährlich leise.

Ron lachte auf. „Da, seht den Neunzehnhunderter, wie er sein Eigentum frisst!"

..::~::..

Das Floß fuhr nur langsam Stromaufwärts, Snape stand am Ruder und hatte schon seit Stunden kein Wort mehr gesagt. Draco wälzte sich in seinem unruhigen Schlaf neben Hermine und Ron, die ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit starrten und nicht miteinander sprachen.

Schließlich stand Ron auf. An seinen Augen sah Hermine, dass wieder diese Wut in ihm war.

„Snape, Saufcheck!"

Snape rührte sich nicht.

Doch diesmal hielt Hermine Ron nicht zurück, sondern stachelte ihn noch an. „Biste taub?"

„Du hast den Indi geschluckt, also wirst du auch dieses Wasser schlucken." Damit tunkte er die Karaffe ins düstere Wasser und fuchtelte Snape damit vor der Nase herum. „Hier, trink!"

„Indi war mein Eigentum." fauchte Snape.

„Jetzt trink!"Ron legte die Hand auf sein Messer, und Snape sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nicht hier. Das ist der Ort der großen Katastrophe."

„Sauf, oder..."

„Eher sterbe ich."

Hermine lachte schrill in ihrer Ecke. „Das kommt so ziemlich aufs selbe heraus."

Ron sah Snape mit glühenden Augen an und setzte den Krug selber an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und das Wasser ran seinen Hals hinab.

„Ist trinkbar." grollte er und reichte das Gefäß Hermine.

Diese sah Ron erstaunt an, doch sie sagte vorsorglich kein Wort.

Hermine strick Draco beinahe zärtlich über die Haare und weckte ihn. „Willste nen Schluck?"

Draco nickte begierig und trank mit tiefen Schlucken aus dem Krug.

„Stop, das gehört mir!" ereiferte sich Snape nun.

„Gib ihm den Scheiß Krug nicht," murmelte Hermine. „Der säuftn leer."

„Ich habe ein Recht darauf."

Hermine schüttelte ihre langen, verfilzten Haare. „Was biste nur fürn Mensch?"


End file.
